Descendants Official Guide to Characters
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: My guide to the Descendants characters, including info from my OCs and the characters of the movies, books and Wicked World. And some stories from the Isle of the Lost. And the most important: The Villain Kids' second parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't a story but it will be information about my OCs and opinion about the Descendants characters. My favorite ships and stuff I will use in my stories will also be revealed :) So consider this as a guide :)**

 **Character:** Malice Mason Vis

 **Parent(s):** Maleficent and Diaval

 **Family:** Maleficent (Mother), Diaval (Father), Mal (Triplet sister), Amy (Triplet sister)

 **Appearance:** 6' 7' tall. Blond hair with purple streaks and green eyes

 **Hobbies:** Singing, dancing and writing

 **Friends:** Evan (Best friend), Ben (Sort of brother), Bree (girlfriend) Evie (Sort of Sister), Jay (Sort of brother), Carlos (Sort of brother), Jamie (Sort of Sister), Casey (Sort of Sister), Freddie, CJ, Harriet, Uma, Anthony, Zevon, Gil, Aziz, Rose and Fred (Snow White's son), Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad and Audrey. Harry Hook (currently)

 **Enemies:** Queen Leah, Maleficent, Diaval (hates him for leaving him and his sisters), Harry Hook (formerly)

 **Story;** Malice was raised by Maleficent to be the poster child of evil, the opposite of Ben. He pretended to be evil in front of his mother but he was really caring. He was friends with everyone on the Isle, especially Evan, Evie's twin brother. Malice hated Harry Hook because he insulted Amy in front of the whole class, making her cry. When he got invited at Auradon Prep, Malice decided to forgive him since he and Amy were close friends by now. He loves to play matchmaker on his friends and he is happy due to all of his set ups are successful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character:** Evan Alistair Queen

 **Parent(s):** The Evil Queen and the Huntsman

 **Family:** Evil Queen (Mother), The Huntsman (Father), Evie (Twin sister)

 **Appearance:** 6' 4' tall. Dirty Blond hair with blue streaks and brown eyes

 **Hobbies:** Martial arts

 **Friends:** Malice (Best friend), Jamie (sort of sister), Casey (sort of sister), Rose (girlfriend), Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane

 **Enemies:** Maleficent, Queen Leah, The Evil Queen

 **Story;** Evan was raised by The Evil Queen. His father was the Huntsman who was killed by the Evil Queen after she found out he impregnanted her. Evan was raised to be a prince who would seduct every princess he laid hands on. He hated his mother and didn't want anything to do with her. Evan left the Castle Across the Way when he was 8. He went to live with Malice at their hideout after he left Maleficent too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character:** Jamie Nadia Djinni

 **Parent(s):** Jafar and Amara

 **Family:** Jafar (Father), Amara (Mother), Jay (Twin brother)

 **Appearance:** 5' 9' tall. Dark brown hair and brown eyes

 **Hobbies:** Fencing

 **Friends:** Casey (Best friend), Malice (sort of brother), Evan (sort of brother), Mal, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Fred, Rose and Aziz.

 **Enemies:** Queen Leah and Maleficent

 **Story;** Jamie was born on The Isle of the Lost. Her father Jafar met her mother Amara on Hades' Souvlaki. They had her and Jay 3 years into their marriage. One night her mother had a fight with a thief, which ended up on be stabbed to death. Jafar killed the thief and from that moment, he taught Jay and her how to be perfect thieves. Jafar, on opposition with the other villains, loved Jamie and treated her like a princess. She didn't like that her father was hanging out with Maleficent beause she blamed her for her father still sticking to revenge. Jamie became best friends with Casey when she saved her from being beaten up. Later, they met Malice and Evan and bonded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Character:** Casey Iris de Vil

 **Parent(s):** Cruella de Vil and Lars

 **Family:** Cruella de Vil (Mother), Lars (father), Carlos (Twin brother)

 **Appearance:** 5' 2' tall. Black hair with white streaks and blue eyes.

 **Hobbies:** Reading and singing

 **Friends:** Jamie (Best friend), Malice (sort of brother), Evan (sort of brother), Mal, Evie, Jay, Ben, Jane and Lonnie

 **Enemies:** Cruella de Vil, Maleficent, Queen Leah and Lars (because he never tried to get them off the Isle)

 **Story;** Casey hates Cruella de Vil with a passion. She understands that she's crazy but she doesn't justify her actions for liking to torture Carlos and her. Casey left home at 9 and joined Malice and Evan on their hideout. She also hates her father who abandoned her and Carlos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Character:** Scarlett Zira Pride (Skylar)

 **Parent(s):** Scar and Zira

 **Family:** Scar (Father), Zira (Mother)

 **Appearance:** 6' 0' tall. Black hair with green eyes

 **Hobbies:** Hunting and writing songs

 **Friends:** Hadie (Boyfriend), Freddie, Quinn, Simba, Nala and Sean

 **Enemies:** Scar, Zira and Hades

 **Story;** Skylar was born to Scar and Zira Pride. She is human on the Isle and has the ability to shift into lion when she goes to Auradon. While she was on the Isle, she didn't have many friends. Only Hadie, Hades' son, who was her boyfriend and his two best friends Freddie Facilier and Quinn Heart. She hates her parents for abushing her and making her not have friends. She loves to hang out with Sean who is Simba's son. Once she met Simba, she bonded well with him and they had fmily time together, several times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Character:** Quinn Ryan Heart

 **Parent(s):** Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts

 **Family:** Queen of Hearts (Mother), King of Hearts (Father)

 **Appearance:** 6' 4' tall. Ash Blond hair with red streaks and red eyes

 **Hobbies:** Tourney

 **Friends:** Aria (girlfriend), Freddie, Skylar, Hadie and Chad

 **Enemies:** Queen Leah, Queen of Hearts

 **Story;** Quinn grew up on the Isle of the Lost. Her parents divorced while he was 8. He had to move between his parents' places and hated it. He loved his father as he always was caring to him. The Queen of Hearts abushed him emotionally as a failure of a son and one night, she tried to kill him by beheading him. Quinn moved with his father at 15 years old permanently and cut any connections with his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Character:** Marta Gabriella Bear

 **Parent(s):** Mordu and Mia

 **Family:** Mordu (Father), Mia (Mother), Mal (Cousin), Malice (Cousin), Amy (Cousin), Maleficent (Aunt)

 **Appearance:** 5' 3' tall, black hair and yellowish green eyes.

 **Hobbies:** Practicing spells, cheerleading and drawing

 **Friends:** Henry (Best friend), Ginny, Anthony, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Bree and Ben

 **Enemies:** Maleficent, Mordu and Mia

 **Story;** Marta is the daughter of Mordu and Mia. She was born on the Isle of the Lost. She is half human half fairy since her mother, Mia is Maleficent's sister, making her Mal, Malice and Amy's first cousin. Marta was not raised by her parents, they left her on Maleficent's door and flew to the other side of the Isle. Mal took great care of her and she and Malice practically raised Amy and her. Maleficent used to treat her as a slave, her hate on her sister obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Character:** Isabella 'Bella' Lily Adams

 **Parent(s):** Mal and Ben.

 **Family:** Mal (Mother), Ben (Father), Malice (Uncle), Bree (Aunt), Max (Cousin), Evie (sort of aunt), Evan (sort of uncle), Jay (sort of uncle), Carlos (sort of uncle), Jamie (sort of aunt), Casey (sort of aunt)

 **Appearance:** 5' 3' tall, dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes.

 **Hobbies:** Cheerleading, singing and dancing.

 **Friends:** Henry (boyfriend), Eva (best friend), Jake, Carmen, Logan and Chelsea

 **Enemies:** Queen Leah

 **Story:** Bella is the daughter of Mal and Ben. She is 16 years old. Mal had her when she was 18. Her boyfriend is Henry, Uma and Harry's son while her best friend is Eva, Evie and Doug's daughter whom also dates her cousin, Max. She hates magic due to her grandmother's actions, something that makes her have fights with her cousin sometimes, who uses magic constantly. Bella isn't automatically the future Queen since she will be on a race with Max, due to him also being a Prince, since his mother is Bree. Bella hates Leah due to her saying harsh words towards her and her parents. She loves Aurora and Phillip though since they care for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Character:** Maxwell 'Max' Malice Faery

 **Parent(s):** Malice and Bree

 **Family:** Bree (Mother), Malice (Father), Ben (Uncle), Mal (Aunt), Bella (Cousin), Amy (Aunt), Henry (Uncle), Evie (sort of aunt), Evan (sort of uncle), Jay (sort of uncle), Carlos (sort of uncle), Jamie (sort of aunt), Casey (sort of aunt)

 **Appearance:** 6' 2' tall, dark purple hair and emerald green eyes.

 **Hobbies:** Magic and martial arts

 **Friends:** Eva (girlfriend), Henry (best friend), Jake, Carmen, Andrew and Chelsea

 **Enemies:** Queen Leah

 **Story:** Max is the son of Malice and Bree. He is known for his love of magic and he seems to be a big fan of Maleficent, something that scares Malice, Bree and the others. He has fight on the magic subject with Bella and seems to have an evil edge on him. He hates Queen Leah and blue and yellow. He loves martial arts, green and purple. His favorite color is black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Character:** Evangeline 'Eva' Rosalie Dwarfson

 **Parent(s):** Evie and Doug

 **Family:** Evie (Mother), Doug (Father), Damien (younger brother), Evan (Uncle), Rose (Aunt) Mal (Godmother), Ben (Godfather), Jay (Sort of Uncle), Lonnie (Sort of Aunt), Carlos (Sort of Uncle), Jane (Sort of Aunt), Malice (Sort of Uncle), Bree (Sort of Aunt), Jamie (Sort of Aunt), Aziz (Sort of Uncle), Casey (Sort of Aunt), Fred (Sort of Uncle), Amy (Aunt), Henry (Uncle)

 **Appearance:** 5' 8' tall, ark brown hair with blue highlights and dark brown eyes

 **Hobbies:** Designing, singing and reading

 **Friends:** Max (boyfriend), Bella (best friend), Henry, Jake, Carmen, Andrew and Chelsea

 **Enemies:** The Evil Queen and Queen Leah

 **Story:** Eva is a kind, caring weet girl that would kill for these who she loves. She is full in love with Max and she has proven she would do anything for him to be happy and calm. She hates The Evil Queen after she found out how she treated her mother and has a love for designs like her mother. She is also an excellent singer. Eva is the one who found out first that Henry is Evie's brother.


End file.
